creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale - No Mercy (Revised)
Undertale - No Mercy (Revised) is the second installment of the Undertale - No Mercy series. The creepypasta is about a normal person named Adam who hears about Undertale from a friend named Mike. After Mike shows Adam a download link that was datamined from the game, he goes to it and downloads what is an alternative version of Undertale. ---- I'm not the kind of person who instantly latches onto the latest trend. A majority of the works that I've seen come out from the conveyor belts of large companies or the dark shadows of the internet don't really appeal to me for some reason. Maybe I'm just the type of person who isn't that easily excited. That one guy people think to be the most boring person they've ever met. And to add to that, my life isn't really that interesting. I have a bland office job, two cats and a best friend named Mike. However, when I'm not working at the office, spending time with my cats or hanging out with Mike on Skype, I play the games and watch the shows that actually do manage to appeal to me -- the ones that stand out and have something truly special to them. The latest trend that I had seen, one that I considered truly special is a game called Undertale. Released on the 15th of September, people got their hands on the game and it almost instantly spread like wildfire. It was the latest thing that people liked, and even I thought it had a lot of potential. I wanted to know more, so I rang up Mike. I forgot to mention that Mike is an avid gamer who has an absolutely massive collection of games. He actually ran out of space on his bookshelf to put his games, so he started hanging some from the apartment ceiling in order to "decorate" the place. I got quite a chuckle out of that, to his embarassment. He's also self-trained himself in the art of coding, and he started developing a game with Game Maker Studio... I'm getting off track. Anyways, I'd called him to know what this game was about and why there was so much hype for it. Upon the mention of the word "Undertale", Mike had gone completely nuts about how heartwarming and revolutionary this game really was. I told him to calm down, but he just wouldn't stop going on about this game. So I thanked him, hung up and decided to purchase the game for myself. And, what do you know? He was right. The game was good, even in my eyes. And it sure knew how to effect the player... I know that even more after what happened to me. But it's better to keep that for later. When Flowey betrayed me, I gasped in surprise. When Toriel hugged me just outside of the exit of the Ruins, it gave me a little heartache. When I entered Snowdin and saw the two brother's skeletal shenanigans, I laughed. For the first time in what seemed like forever, a game like this had made me laugh. I wanted to call Mike back, but I was too busy getting enthralled in this amazing game. Within the span of about 5 hours, I had beaten the Neutral Run. It is then I called Mike back and learned there were two other runs possible to accomplish -- Pacifist and Genocide. That night I made it a personal note to do a Pacifist Run when I had the free time... but I had never made it a note to do a Genocide Run. In fact, I had never even considered killing the characters I'd sort of come to love. It feels like they were programmed to seem almost human in a way, like all of them were long lost friends you had just come to meet again or a family all together in a long-needed reunion. So I soon completed two Pacifist Runs after resetting my old save file, while still staying away from the Genocide Route as much as I could. I thought this game was even more amazing due to the final boss battle and ending, which nearly invoked tears for me... twice. So after the second run, I decided to leave the game alone. I put it in its own file called "do not touch" and let my digital friends live out their happy ending. The happy ending that they deserve. It was the day after that I joined several forums and discussions about the game. I started becoming rather active on the game's subreddit, /r/undertale. I sincerely loved the Undertale community and shared all of the silly inside jokes and skeletal puns they had to offer. I had the Genocide Run spoiled for me, but I didn't really care since I wasn't planning on doing it anyways. I fit in. I was a member of the community. I gained some friends. Everything was going perfectly fine... well, until I stumbled upon a small datamining site in the corners of the internet. Well, the 32nd page of Google's search results anyway. It was primarily focused on Undertale at the moment due to the game apparently having a treasure trove of secrets. The community on the site was a tad rude to newcomers, but I tried my best to fit in and contribute. After a few hours on the site, someone told me in order to truly fit in, you'd have to be a dataminer yourself. So I put on my virtual hard hat and decided to do some digging in the game's code, unsure of what I would find. It was then I realized I was extremely unskilled at datamining and to me, every single line of code was just gibberish and syntax. I had spent 30 minutes searching through a language that I didn't even understand. That's when I remembered what Mike could do. So I rang up Mike again and asked him if he could do a little bit of Undertale datamining for me. He was eager to do so and said that he would text me the results. I nodded my head affirmatively, even though Mike couldn't see me doing so. He hung up shortly after. I leaned back in my swiveling chair and opened up some other games on Steam, waiting for the datamining results to come. A couple of hours later, Mike sent me a text. I was too busy playing Team Fortress 2 that I didn't have the time to reply. He sent me another text. The match still wasn't over, so I kept playing. He sent me yet another text, so I let out a sigh and quit the match. I picked up my smartphone. "dude" "DUDE" "you're not gonna believe what i found", Mike said. I replied, "what did you find?" "a download link", Mike said. I replied, "in the code?" "yes", Mike said. "check your email" It was then I recieved an email notification. Mike had sent me the download link. It was to a file entitled "ut_route3". The site the link had taken me to looked shady enough, with advertisements in every corner. It was hard to look at the actual page. And of course, there were about 5 different download buttons, 4 of which sent me to different "congratulations, you won!" sort of scams. However, the fifth download link, the small one at the very bottom of the page, actually worked. "ut_route3" was installing. Within a few minutes it had installed, and I had opened the file. The introduction of the game began to play. "Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return." I texted Mike saying that it was up and functional. He wanted to see what was going on, so he said he was coming over to my house. Keep in mind that he lives hours away. He told me not to play it yet, so I waited for around 20 minutes on that one title screen. I was distracting myself by watching a television show. It was then I recieved another text from Mike. "yo i'm stuck in traffic sorry. start playing the game and when i get there tell me what happened." I agreed and entered the very first area of the game -- the golden flower patch. I moved Frisk around a bit and nothing really seemed different from normal. The controls were the same, the graphics were the same and the music was the same. The only thing different was the "ut_route3 b73" text floating in the top left. I walked over to Flowey, everything was still generally as normal as can be. I then moved into Flowey's friendliness pellets and got the "kill or be killed" speech. I was determined to do a Neutral Run and a Pacifist Run. So that is what I did, and as I sort of expected, nothing was changed at all. After I completed the Neutral Route and then the Pacifist Route, I decided to leave this version of the game alone. I was planning to be done with it, but when I went to close the window, I realized something. This version of the game was called ut_route3. Route 3 must be referring to the Genocide Route, since nearly nothing changed on the Neutral or Pacifist Routes besides the text in the corner. It was only an assumption, a suspicion... but I decided to go for it. Besides, the dialog this time around seemed... well, empty. As if it didn't have that special feeling to it anymore. The characters just didn't seem that real this time around. I assumed it was because I had seen the same dialog so many times before that it had lost some of its meaning. I was a little disappointed that some of the original spark had faded away. After thinking for a little while I decided to do the Genocide Run for the first time. I reset my Pacifist save file and encountered the first Whimsun. I knew what I had to do, so I did it. For the first time, I had hit the fight button with full intent. I had never fought another monster before, not even in the Neutral Run. The only reason that I received the Neutral ending in the first place was because I didn't meet the other requirements for the Pacifist ending. But now I no longer planned to meet the requirements for pacifism. I had to do the Genocide Run now, just out of curiousity. I wanted to see what could change. After Whimsun fell, I stormed around the area and killed as many monsters as I could. I just had to show them no mercy in order to advance. I entered a battle with another Whimsun, and this time I noticed something had changed. The name I had input, "CHARA", had disappeared from the bottom area of the screen. It was a minor change but I was just glad that my suspicions were confirmed. I continued the Genocide Run. I slayed tons of monsters, more than usual. There were definitely over 100 monsters in this version of the Ruins. After that, nothing really eventful happened until I had entered Toriel's house. Everything seemed darker in color than normal, and all the lights were off. I couldn't find Toriel in her chair, so I looked throughout the house -- everywhere except the basement. She was nowhere to be found. I decided to go downwards into the basement, and there was still no sign of Toriel until I approached the final room, the room with the door to Snowdin. I found her sprite standing there, staring at me with a thousand-yard glare. I walked up to her as combat initiated. Fire magic began to rain down as Toriel put on a serious face. I dodged as skillfully as I could. It was my turn to fight, and Toriel now had a look of fear on her face. I selected the Fight option. The attack came raining down. She spoke about how I was not her child anymore. She told me that she was scared of my arrival and had no choice but to flee into the basement. She warned the others in Snowdin to flee, and sent Dr. Alphys a message to evacuate as many monsters as possible. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Toriel faded into dust with a broken smile as I won the battle. This was very different from the normal fight, and it seemed... darker than the normal Genocide Route. I walked around the exit rooms for a bit looking for anything hidden, but nothing was there, so I walked into Snowdin Forest. Not a sound was heard besides Frisk's footsteps hitting the snow. I cleared the puzzles Papyrus had laid out without a challenge, and continued onwards to the rock-formation bridge. I eventually made it to Snowdin Town. As I walked throughout the town, I began to feel sorry for the monsters. Even though the game still didn't have much of an original charm like it used to anymore, I still felt bad. As I said earlier, this game knows how to toy with your emotions. This is when I realized the entire place was completely empty and devoid of all life... besides a singular soul. Papyrus. He was standing where the player would usually encounter him in the normal game. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the player went into combat. With one fatal swing, Papyrus was decapitated. Papyrus's head was in the middle of saying his usual dialog, but another swing came down without warning, turning Papyrus to dust. All that remained was his cape, still visible in the overworld. Frisk walked over it without my input as I just sat there, amazed at how different this version of the game is. I continued onwards into Waterfall to see what Undyne would be like... but Waterfall was empty as well. Not even the cheerful Monster Kid was there. Nothing really interesting happened due to the entire place being abandoned until I encountered Undyne standing on the mountain where you'd usually encounter her. After a brief speech about how I was a threat to all monsters everywhere, I was in a fight with Undyne the Undying. I knew this was one of the harder boss fights, so I decided to stay cautious. I also wanted to mention that I didn't notice the fact that my LV and EXP levels were higher even though I wasn't doing anything. I didn't notice the fact that my name would sometimes briefly reappear as "CHARA". I didn't even notice the fact that my screen size was zooming in and out at certain points. I was too focused on the game and the major changes you would notice, and now I'm too focused on this fight and how to avoid Undyne's attacks. I ended up being hit a couple of times, but so far I thought I was doing good. It was at that point that the music got quieter and my LV increased at an alarming rate. After a little while, my LV halted at 1173 and the music was completely gone. Undyne and her attacks disappeared. Even the bullet board was completely erased. I was free to move around the area. I began moving right as the battle interface slid into the left of the screen. Eventually there was nothing left besides my green colored SOUL and the same text on the top left corner that spelled "ut_route3 b73". I continued moving my SOUL to the right. I was getting no results so I tried turning back to the left, but the game wouldn't let me. I couldn't move in any other direction but right. So I kept going. After about 5 minutes a message appeared. "HP fully restored." I was just confused as to what was going on. In my mind, none of this was making an inch of sense. I thought that if I continued, I would get at least some form of an explanation, so I pressed Z in hopes something would happen. I was immediately teleported to the entrance of Hotlands next to the water cooler. The water cooler itself was empty, and the waves of heat were visibly running through the screen. I continued through the lonely area and entered the Lab. Nobody was there, as expected. The place seemed run down and in a state of disrepair. There were holes in the walls and what seemed to be paint splattered on the floor. The entrance to the True Lab was sealed tightly. Without warning, the player character went up to it and attacked it, bursting it open. I walked inside and it seemed nobody was there. After a few minutes of searching I turned for the exit. But then I heard something drop. The player character turned back and, without my permission, shuffled themselves over to a room I hadn't seen before. In the room were a crowd of monsters, with Alphys among them. My player character immediately entered a battle. "Oh, boy." I worriedly thought. The number of my LV was not being displayed anymore. Act and Mercy wouldn't work, so I selected Item. The only things inside my inventory were duplicates of the same item -- "Dust". So I went back to Fight and landed three hits on the crowd. The amount of damage done was so large it went out of the screen's boundaries. Before Alphys had a chance to say anything, she was killed with a singular swipe. I was not in control of this action, as usual. The battle screen closed and in place of the monsters was a large crowd of dust. The player character turned the giant fans in the background on as the dust blew away. I found the keys needed to power the elevator and was sent to New Home. The mysterious phone call that one would normally get was absent, and I was immediately placed within a shaking elevator with red lights flashing rapidly, which made me jump in my seat. After the elevator ride, I simply made my way to where Asgore was... but I forgot something. Before you can get to Asgore on a Genocide route, you'd have to beat Sans first. I didn't realize this until I was immediately placed into battle with him. And Sans was standing there, smashing my blue heart against the walls of the bullet board, steaming mad. I didn't know what to do, but at 2 HP I selected Fight. I was surprised the button worked in battle. But just as I was about to deliver a hit onto Sans, he grabbed the slash animation and aimed it back at me, causing my SOUL to shatter. I sat there with a confused look on my face, wondering what was going on. I sighed, and after the silent Game Over screen I was placed right back in the Final Corridor. "heya, kiddo." "so listen up..." "you're not supposed to be here." "and you know that fully well, don't you?" "heh. you must have been pretty determined to find this place." "so lively and happy..." "the perfect timeline to be in." "until you came along." "all of the laughter turned into screaming." "alphys tried to hide them somewhere, but you found out." "and you killed my brother." "i saw it all, kid." "you dirty brother killer." I was placed into battle with Sans once more as he again threw me against the walls. I tried to Fight once more, but he held my SOUL in place and brang down the attack on me again, killing me. I tried again. "heh." "that's the face of someone who's died twice in a row." "maybe we can make it a third?" Battle after battle, I lost and Sans won. Sometimes Gaster Blasters would show up and track my movements, making it impossible to dodge. Sometimes bones would shoot out in a large wave, which is also impossible to dodge. Not a bead of sweat formed on Sans' forehead as I kept dying over and over and over. This was about the 40th time and I still haven't gotten close to beating him. "why do you keep trying?" "i'm always gonna be here." "there's no way to get past me." "face it, kid. you're beat." "get dunked on." More battles. More confusion. More frustration. It went on and on and on and I couldn't stop. I tried every trick in the book. I couldn't even consider using the Mercy button anymore -- it refused to work, just like in the True Lab battle. So after a long time I just decided to reboot the game and see what happens. "A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS." ... "They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell." ... "But now..." "They've all went missing." "and that's your fault, isn't it?" The battle screen appeared, MEGALOVANIA played and I was put into the same impossible fight. But this time, something was different. Sans was talking. "kid, you know you'll never beat me." "do i have to explain that again to ya?" "heh. why bother? you already know, don't you?" "you'll never get past me." "not in the state this place is in." I tried thinking of a solution, but I was lost. I had no clue how to get past him. More attacks, more deaths, more of the same. As time went on, I saw that Sans attacked faster. Just ever so slighty faster. And due to this, I died faster than usual. I groaned. I kept groaning. I sweared at the monitor. I just wanted to see what would happen if I beat Sans. I just wanted to find out-- ...as I was in the middle of that thought, my SOUL was no longer in my control. It was moving on its own. The SOUL manuevered around Sans' attacks with agility and skills I had never seen before. Sweat formed on the surface of Sans' forehead as his smile began to slowly lose its meaning. Sans kept fighting, but this time, I was winning. Or... they were winning. The cold-hearted one who did things without my permission. The one who made the world a living hell. The one who would kill everything and everyone. Sans started to speak. He wanted them to stop trying. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was once before. And it was here I started to feel a little bad. What have I made of this world? This timeline is destroyed. I played god and I destroyed a world. I showed them no mercy, and Sans decided to return the favor. Maybe I do deserve this...? I sighed and smiled as I went to close the window and leave the game be. But as soon as I moused over the red x, a blow was delivered onto Sans. Red oozed from his sprite as he stumbled down onto the ground. "heh..." "were you not satisfied with 10 monsters?" "or 20 monsters?" "or 30?" "or over 100?" "you're going to go past me and you'll make what's left of this timeline a living hell." "so whatever you do, just remember this:" "it's too late now." "you can't go back even if you want to." "but i know you don't regret anything." "you dirty brother killer." "..." "i'm going to grillby's." "..." "papyrus, do you want anything?" And Sans died offscreen. I sat there, forced to watch as I was no longer in control. The only thing I could do is try to close the window, which wouldn't work. My character walked up to Asgore and with a singular swipe, he was knocked down. His overworld sprite turned to dust as my character proceeded onwards. Monster sprites appeared while the character was walking, laying motionless on the floor and faded to grey. My character walked past them as they faded to dust shortly after. And my character proceeded onwards, determined and focused... but onwards to where? My character was headed towards the barrier. And when they stepped foot on it, they turned around. Their face wasn't of Frisk's anymore -- but Chara's. The game closed itself, deleted all traces of its existence, and shut down the download link. Nobody would know what happened and nobody ever will. When my friend finally arrived, I told him the game could only be played once and it was "really fun". He was delighted, but I could never tell him the truth of what that game was. We sat there, watching sports and eating pizza. I still felt guilty. Guilty over a bunch of video game characters, pixels on a screen. I said they didn't seem that real before, but now they seemed like real people to me. Like they were once again like family. And without hesitation I chopped them to bits. And now as I'm typing this at 3 in the morning I still feel bad about what I've done. I can't even rest my head. This game has been on my mind ever since I've completed it. Just before writing this, I searched for any remnant of the game left. And I found nothing. Well, nothing except for this. ----- To: adamhaslett@yandex.com From: utroute3@mail.com Body: Don't you know how to greet a new friend? ----- by mynameischrome - http://mynameischrome.deviantart.com Category:Creepypastas